Rotary atomizers are an effective way to create a fine mist of fluid. This mist can be used for humidification and dust control. One of the difficulties with using rotary atomizers for humidification in exposed areas is the danger of the rotating components of the atomizer. When guards, shrouds or diffusers are attached to, or around, the atomizer some of the fluid will coalesce on these structures and form drips. Traditionally, drip pans with recirculation pumps, or drains, have been used to catch drips and dispose of the excess fluid.